Observarla
by Personaggio
Summary: ¿Acariciarla? ¡Prohibido! ¿Besarla? ¡Ni lo pienses! ¿Hablarle? ¡Insultarla! ¿Observarla? Mmm… Aceptable. - Draco/Ginny - One Shot


**Los personajes protagonistas de esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de JK.**

_Respuesta a un desafío entablado en el foro **Chocolate y Menta **_

_Para Anya Naivea._

* * *

**Observarla**

¿Acariciarla?: ¡Prohibido!

¿Besarla?: ¡Ni lo pienses!

¿Hablarle?: ¡Insultarla!

¿Observarla?: _Mmm_… aceptable.

Caminas por aquel pasillo, queriendo pensar que no pasa nada, cuando en realidad está ocurriendo de todo.

Maldices un sin fin de cosas que desprecias con todo tu ser, actúas de aquella forma fría que te define como persona desde hace años, odias tu vida por sobre toda las cosas; ¿por qué?, ¡pregunta estúpida!... la odias por no haber escogido lo que realmente anhelabas durante tu existencia; la odias por no luchar por lo que deseas en realidad; la odias por no atreverte a enfrentarte a lo que más temes; la odias… la odias… la odias por no tenerla a ella…

Sigues caminando por aquel pasillo y doblas a la izquierda, tropezando con un grupo de Gryffindor. Gruñes molesto, exclamando con palabras nada agradables la disolución de aquella manada roja y dorada. No te das cuenta sino hasta que ves el cabello rojizo ondear lejos… estaba ella y, nuevamente, la observas alejarse.

Observarla, sólo observarla. _Observarla._ ¡Qué patético!

Cómo todas las mañanas, te levantas muy temprano, siempre antes que tus compañeros. No tardas mucho en alistarte. Sales de la sala común y caminas altivo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, maldiciendo de nuevo sin descanso alguno.

Los murmullos y las risas se presentan una hora después. Los pasillos empiezan a concurrirse con todo el alumnado. Grupos de amigos se dirigen sonrientes hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor. Te diriges a tu mesa, te sientas lo más alejado posible del barullo, miras los platos que se presentan para desayunar y te sirves lo primero que tienes al alcance de tus manos, empezando a comer sin tener hambre en realidad.

Un nuevo grupo hace su entrada por las enormes puertas. Los miras, bueno, en realidad, la _miras_ a ella. Nuevamente tu corazón late tan fuerte que hasta te lastima contra el pecho internamente. Una manada de sensaciones se aglomeran en todo tu ser, sensaciones que jamás pensaste sentir, y mucho menos por _ella_.

Tus orbes grises se pierden en su andar. Trazas todo lo que tiene que ver con su anatomía, deteniéndote pasmado en su rostro de niñita. Y una vez más maldices en tu interior. Maldices absolutamente todo… Maldices la forma en que ella se lleva a los labios la cuchara colmada con hojuelas de maíz y maldices la forma en la que enrolla un mechón de cabello rojo entre sus dedos mientras conversa con Granger, la sangre sucia.

La sigues observando, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos. La vez mirar a Potter _¡Maldición!…_ esperas a que éste la ignore como siempre, pero no, es diferente, éste la _observa_, sonriendo como idiota.

Y ahí los maldices con todo tu ser, tanto a Potter como a Weasley.

No obstante, aun se te es imposible apartar la mirada de su persona, pues lo único que puedes disfrutar de ella es su imagen. _Observarla,_ sólo eso.

- Obsérvala…

Con el pasar de los días te sientes más perdido y desesperanzado. Debes cumplir con algo que se te encomendó desde mucho antes de tener conciencia propia, y eso sólo incrementa la incomodidad postrada en tu pecho desde hace meses. También te sientes cansado, las clases con Snape te absorben más de lo que pensaste. Ya no prestas atención al resto de tus profesores… en realidad, ya no le prestas atención a nada, a excepción de ella.

Te lastimas conscientemente, pues sabes que no podrás tenerla. Sólo observarla, por lo que te queda de tiempo.

Y es muy poco, muy poco el tiempo.

Caminas por los pasillos oscuros directo a tu sala común. Giras a la derecha, deteniendo tu andar de golpe. Una vez más tu sangre bombea de manera furiosa, tus sentidos se paralizan por fracciones de segundos, tus palabras se bloquean en la garganta y tus defensas se ven destruidas por ese instante.

Ella está de espaldas, aún no repara en tu presencia. Rápidamente te recompones de tu decaída. Caminas con aquel porte muy característico de ti hacia su figura y evitas por todo lo alto que ella se dé cuenta del poder que tiene sobre ti.

- Estas no son horas para andar por los pasillos – tu voz sale fría y distante. Ella se gira, y te encara con la mirada fija.

- Aún es temprano – no evitaste recordar la primera vez que oíste su voz… defendiendo a Potter, siempre a Potter. ¡Cómo lo odias!, y no por el hecho de haberte lanzado un Septusempra del que te recuperaste rápido gracias a la magia, ni por ser el fulano "Elegido" del que todos hablan… lo odias simplemente por tener el afecto de ella… todo ese afecto que tanto anhelas.

- Soy el prefecto, Weasley. Si te digo que estas no son horas de vaguear por los pasillos, es porque no lo son…- sus iris castañas te miran con atención. Una vez más te sientes decaer, pero no te lo permites… un Malfoy no decae, y mucho menos ante un Weasley, a pesar de ser ella.

- Ya no eres prefecto, Malfoy.

- Me gusta jugar que lo soy – ves en la comisura de sus labios un asomo de sonrisa divertida, algo que te llenó el alma de forma inexplicable, mas aun así te portas frío, indiferente e hiriente.

- ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor! – exclamas con cierto tono de desprecio en tu voz.

- No…

- ¿Regresarás a tu sala común ahora o me darás el placer de quitarle más puntos a Gryffindor? – tratas por todo lo alto de no ver sus ojos por más de dos segundos, te percatas de su expresión endurecida y seria.

Esperabas una pelea, siempre era lo mismo, peleas. Palabras insultantes donde la lastimabas a ella y te lastimabas a ti.

Pero no, ella sólo te mira, de una forma indiferente y despreocupada. Notas que no siente ganas de discutir. La vez suspirar distraídamente, dar la vuelta y encaminarse hacia adelante.

Te mantienes en el mismo punto. La vez alejarse cada vez más de ti, su cabello bailotea libre sobre su espalda, su menuda figura se disminuye a cada segundo. No piensas en nada, sólo piensas en ella…

- Al demonio…- corres con desesperación hacia su persona, la tomas de un brazo con fuerza y la estampas con cuidado contra la pared.

No te da tiempo de ver sus sorprendidos ojos. Aquello no estaba entablado en tu lista de ventajas.

Es muy poco, muy poco el tiempo.

Sin esperar más, la besas, y no de esa forma delicada y tenue que ella transmite, sino con fuerza y brusquedad, impaciencia y frenesí…

Sientes sus labios duros contra los tuyos, ella evita por todo lo alto que profundices aquel contacto. Sus manos golpean tu pecho con brusquedad. Rápidamente tomas sus muñecas y las aprisionas contra la fría pared. El beso feroz sigue, luchas para acceder a su boca, logrando tu cometido segundos después. Ella deja de luchar, y tú disfrutas al máximo aquel momento celestial. Te empieza a responder, la suavidad de su lengua acaricia la tuya con la misma pasión que tú proporcionas. Liberas sus manos con suma lentitud, enredando tus brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura mientras las manos de ella van directo a tu cabellera. Mordisqueas su labio inferior, y ella suspira. Lo succionas con suavidad, y ella gime. Bebes de su boca con desenfreno, rezando para que el último indicio de aire que queda en tus pulmones durase por lo menos dos minutos más…

Te separas de su rostro, estremeciéndote ante sus exhalaciones rozando la parte baja de tu nariz. Su cálido aliento se cuela por tus fosas nasales y ahora descubres el olor que recordarás por el resto de la eternidad.

La observas y ella a ti ¿Acaso se podría descubrir más confusión en una simple mirada?

Maldices el momento en el que te separas de su cuerpo, arreglas tu cabello y giras sobre ti.

- ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor! – repites de nuevo, ya con su figura lejos de la tuya.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¿Regresarás a tu sala común ahora o me darás el placer de quitarle más puntos a Gryffindor? – no la miras, pues, si lo haces, recaería la tentación de besarla de nuevo.

Escuchas sus pasos alejarse a lo largo del pasillo. Tú te mantienes allí, quieto. Cierras los ojos aspirando con profundidad. Tratas de recordar todas y cada una de las sensaciones que se aglomeraron en tu ser hace apenas unos instantes… Dicha, felicidad, plenitud, deseo, pasión, anhelo, vida… sensaciones que sabías, no experimentarías de nuevo. No. Nunca más.

Y así los días pasaron. Llega a tus oídos aquella noticia hiriente para ti…

- ¡Potter y Weasley! – exclama Pansy justo a tu lado…- Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Aprietas los puños bajo la mesa. Miras directo a la reciente pareja Gryffindor, sonrientes y felices_… Era sólo cuestión de tiempo… _De cierta forma, siempre lo supiste.

Aún la miras, siempre lo haces… pero después de aquella noche, algo cambió rotundamente.

Tú la observas…

y te das cuenta… que ella también te observa a ti.


End file.
